Clearest Indication
by WillieGhallagersGirl
Summary: Dean's slept with lots of women, and there's never been a morning after. THis time it's different, and they're both confused. I know, I'm crap at summaries Song fic. Maybe one-shot, depends. Chapter 2 has bumped up the rating. Clearest Indication by GBS
1. Clearest Indications

You left in the morning

_Disclaimer: Yah, real quick like I'll say I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. I'd buy it if I could, but I have NO MONEY so please DON'T SUE! I'm just playing with some pretty toys. I do own the character that our lovely boy seems to bang twice though, I know she has no name, I couldn't think of own so I didn't think on necessary and to solve that horrible 3__rd__ person crisis where you HAVE to mention their name, I put in into a first person POV. Please enjoy, don't flame please. If you don't like reading Dean love interest stories, then don't bother going on any further. Oh, and the song is "Clearest Indication" by Great Big Sea, thought it appropriate for the first bit but was too lazy to find another song for closer to the end. I dunno, you tell me. R&R please. Oh PS- I don't own GBS or their songs either. _

**You left in the morning  
You left without a word  
Did you get what you came for  
Is this what I deserve  
Oh I know the silence was the loudest thing I ever heard**

I woke up all alone, as I had expected to. Not like a guy like him would hang around for much longer. I ran a tired hand down my face. Dean Winchester, the one that got away. Or the one that finally caught me, I'm not sure. What I am sure of, it that I really liked him. He was the kind of guy who didn't care, didn't try to impress you with flashy gifts and grand gestures. He just didn't care. I guess maybe he thought that he didn't have to care, or maybe that it was better if you didn't care. When the door opened I expected a cleaning lady, glancing around waiting for the destruction of the room to take effect, but instead in stepped Dean Winchester with two coffees, a small bag of sugar and cream tucked under his arms. The man who didn't care had come back, with a small gift.

**Where do we stand, what am I supposed to do  
Give me the clearest indication,  
that I am not alone with you  
Reach out your hand, in a world I thought I knew  
I need the clearest indication,  
the clearest indication from you  
**

"Hey, morning Sleeping Beauty." He grinned, setting the coffee and condiments on the table. "I brought some coffee." He said, pointing to it slightly sheepishly.

"Yah, I see." I grinned, slipping out from under the covers and pulling the small amount of clothing I had on closer to my body. It was a chilly morning. "Smells great."

He nodded in response, staring at me slightly like I was some kind of crazy animal that he'd never seen before. "You know…" he started, then stopped, reached for his coffee and took a deep drink.

"I know what?" I tilted my head slightly. "What's up?" I frowned a bit, this was NOT Dean Winchester attitude what-so-ever.

**Did we have all we wanted  
And let it slip away in time  
Like a country divided  
Fifty-one to forty-nine, **

**Years ago I suppose **

**We just can't seem to make up our mind**

"You don't know anything." Dean laughed slightly and kissed me quickly.

I was a bit shocked, the morning after and I was getting coffee and kisses?! This blew his whole wham-bam-thank-you-m'am reputation clear out of the water. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, laughing slightly. "You're acting very… strange." I said slowly, staring at him, trying to see if there was anything different about him.

Dean looked up with a shrug. "I…" he started. "What I was going to say is there's never been one of these." He said.

"Been one of these what?" I frowned.

"A morning after thing with a girl I picked up in a bar. Normally it's I screw the girl and disappear." He said in a rush.

I had to smile a bit. "Well, I guess, uh… I'm glad? I don't really know what to say to that…" I stammered slightly, having Dean Winchester look at you with that look that says 'I've seen you naked, so everything you're doing right now, is really hot.'. "So what does this mean then? A morning after and coffee with a girl you picked up in a bar?" I threw away my embarrassment and got ready for the utter shame.

**Where do we stand, what am I supposed to do  
Give me the clearest indication,  
that I am not alone with you  
Reach out your hand, in a world I thought I knew  
I need the clearest indication,  
the clearest indication from you**

Dean wasn't sure what to say to her, standing there, staring at him like he was the only one that she'd ever love again. He swallowed thickly, he honestly wasn't sure why he had said what he had. He honestly wasn't sure why he had come back, it had been his plan to just disappear. Meet up with Sam in their motel room, but for some stupid reason he'd brought back coffee. What HAD he been thinking. He searched the depths of his mind for an answer, but the only thing that he could think to do was to kiss her, and his downstairs brain took over and he did it, he just kissed her.

So I was surprised, needless to say when suddenly he kisses me. It wasn't exactly what I had expected to happen. I mean, well, I guess it should've been expected. Everything that happened next should've been expected to, cover your eyes children. X-rated scenes applied here

**Times like these its hard to see  
With any kind of clarity  
What's the point of wondering anymore  
So much I just can't figure out  
I'd love to know without a doubt for sure, for sure**

I curled tighter in his grasp and he kissed my forehead. Our breaths evened out and we remained silent. "Dean?" I said suddenly.

"Yah?" He shifted slightly beside me, that feeling of unsureness building up around us.

"You never really said what this means." I looked up at him, biting my lip a bit.

"I thought you were smarter than that." Dean smirked slightly. "Think 'bout it." He pushed some hair from my face and kissed me again.

"Means you like me maybe?" I tilted my head and bit the inside of my cheek.

Dean laughed quietly. "Yah, maybe." He grinned. "Just maybe." He slipped his arms from around me and turned so he was leaning over me. "Ready for another round?"

I laughed slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me and placing my lips firmly onto his. **  
**  
**Where do we stand, what am I supposed to do  
Give me the clearest indication,  
that I am not alone with you  
Reach out your hand, in a world I thought I knew  
I need the clearest indication,  
the clearest indication from you**


	2. Little Wonders

Let it go

_**This Chapter Is Dedicated To**_

_**My Little Sister**_

_**You continue to point out 'spelling mistakes' **_

_**But honey, trust me, it's been spell checked 4 times.**_

_**Yay! 2 Reviews! I'd like to thank you both (I love that you guys actually like what I write), and because of the lovage I've kept it in First person so try this on for size, and as per request I've continued for another chapter. Um… Yah, so I'll shut up now and you can read the story…**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything affiliated with it. I do not know anyone who works on or in the show. I do not own Sam or Dean or any other characters mentioned in the story below except for Holly. I sadly am not Eric Kripke so I don't own him either; I'm just sitting in his sandbox playing with his gorgeous toys. This song is "Little Wonders" By Rob Thomas. Don't own him or his songs, so yah._

**Let it go  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
You will only just remember how it feels**

We decided after a while that we kind of had to get up and get dressed, no matter how much we'd like to just lie in bed all day. It was funny seeing Dean look at me like that… that look that said maybe this could turn into something more than nothing. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, pulling my shirt on over my head.

"Shower, get back to the motel to Sam and then we should probably start looking for another hunt." Dean said vaguely.

"Oh…" I said my heart dropping to the soles of my feet. "Sounds fun." I said, grasping around in my mind for something to say that wasn't 'for the love of god take me with you!' but nothing would come to mind. "I guess I'd get heading out then, I don't want to be in your way."

Dean's head snapped up. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't you want me to go? You said you and Sam should get going." I said slowly.

"No…" Dean shook his head. "I…uh… wanted you to come too." He said.

My heart jumped up to my throat and I couldn't help but let out a huge smile. So Dean Winchester did care, he did have a heart and it belonged to me. "Alright." I laughed. "So, last one to the shower's a looser." I said suddenly.**  
**  
**Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain**

Dean took a second to figure out what I had just said, but by the time I had started to pull off my shirt Dean had the water started and was in the shower waiting. I stepped in; smiling and he pulled me close to him body, under the hot streams of water and kissed me roughly. I had always imagined that Dean's skin would be soft and nice, and warm. Which it was, but under water it was even better. Smooth and tan and golden and his skin in contrast with my own, was just perfect. "Dean…" I whispered breathlessly, my head against his chest trying to catch my breath.

"Hm?" Dean's deep tones originated from far down inside his chest and it made his whole torso rumble gently.

"I love you." I said, dragging a line of kisses up to his neck.

Dean grabbed my mouth with his and he pinned me to the cool wall, running his hands over me and when we both finally needed some breath he pulled back "Love you to." He mumbled a bit drunkenly. "We'd better hurry up in here. Sammy's gonna get worried." He said, looking at me regretfully.

"Alright." I nodded, trying to clear my head a bit, trying to get more focused but he was intoxicating. Every movement he made sent my heart into flutters and every time he looked at me made me want to drop into a dead feint. We managed to clean one another up in a record time and get dressed without fooling around anymore. I considered that an accomplishment.

**Let it slide  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine,  
Till you feel it all around you  
And I don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by  
It's the heart that really matters in the end  
**

The drive to the motel was nice and quiet, the music filled in whatever silence that would've been awkward and we both seemed to have this perma-grin slapped on our faces that wouldn't disappear no matter how we fought against them. I kept expecting to wake up from some kind of dream and kept on revisiting what had happened that got me here. I had gotten here only to find that someone had already dealt with the hunt so I went to the bar, had a beer and was about to walk out when the Winchesters walked in. I knew who they were because my Dad had paired up with their Dad a while back and they called me in for a 'consult' of sorts and I saw the picture sitting on his bedside table of his sons, they were teenagers but they looked the same to this day.

I introduced myself and explained how I knew them and discovered that John was dead. That sucked because John was a really nice guy, and I told them that, and I told them how proud he seemed to be of them, always bringing them up and mentioning things about them. "He seemed to live through you Sammy." I said, handing him a beer. "What with you going to college, he said that if any of you could have a normal life he was sure that you'd make it the best." Sam seemed to take a bit of comfort in that "Said you loved the job too much." I said to Dean. "He thought it was best that way too." I laughed a bit. We chatted for about 2 hours when Sam said that he was tired so he was going to walk back to the motel, they were just across the road so Dean didn't make too much of a fuss about it. We stayed, and we drank and we talked. Next thing I knew we were back at the motel down the street and … well you know.

**Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain**

Dean pulled into the parking lot. "I'll go grab Sam." He said, stepping out of the car and jogging up to the door.

I waited patiently in the car and when Sam spotted me (now sitting in the back seat) he grinned and shook his head a bit. "You too huh?" he laughed a bit as he ducked into the car. Dean shot him a bit of a glare.

"I guess so." I laughed. "So, what've you got Sam?" I leaned forward a bit to look over his shoulder and the papers he had sitting on his lap.

"A hunt, in Arkansas. Looks like some demonic posecion, definite signs of a demon anyways. Electrical storms, 2 earthquakes in one week and also, there've been people that've been killed and it's starting to form a shape." He brandished a map and I frowned a bit, looking closer. "It looks like… a… a word almost. Look, here." I pointed, " That's a D. There's a few places missing, right along this road, like at this intersection maybe. The next letter, it's either and L or an E, and I'm willing to be it's an E because there's not many words that start with DL." Dean and Sam were looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" I said unsurely. "Did I saw something wrong?"

"How in the name of god did you see that… in that?" Dean said.

"Uh… I just did?" I gave a small shrug.

"Riiight." Sam shook his head a bit. "Well, it was a good spot anyways. I wouldn't have seen it until later on in the word at least." He said. "Good job."

I have to admit, hearing the words 'good job' from Sam kinda made me feel good. I mean, he's the quiet one, the one who doesn't approve of Dean's exploits. It wasn't going to be as long a ride as I thought it was going to be. There was less awkward silences, more laughing, less glances and eyebrow raises, and more chatting, questions asked and just generally more getting along than I thought was usual of the two boys sitting in the seat in front of me.

We did an all night drive, switching between the three of us, and to tell the truth I probably hit over the speed limit a few… thousand times along the back roads, but the sound of the engine was the most awesome thing I'd ever heard. For lack of a better words anyways. When we arrived there, they immediately set to getting some proper sleep in the motel room and I stayed up to do some more research. I tended to not sleep at night a lot anyways, when you worked in our line of work, it was kind of hard to not bring your work home with you. Eveything we did was about protection and you got slightly phobic sometimes. I eventually went to sleep, knowing that I couldn't be tired for taking this thing down.

Sam woke me up the next morning. "Hey, we've got coffee and stuff to figure out." He said with a small smile.

I pulled myself to my feet and walked over to the counter "What're we doin' today?" I asked; leaning against the counter with a yawn.

"Me and Dean thought we'd go visit some of the eye witnesses, since there's been about 30 murders so far we've got to be careful, what with this being a huge case for the FBI and them kind of… after Dean." Sam said. "So, it'll be you and me talking to them."

I nodded a bit and noticed that Dean looked utterly thrilled. (_Damnit, sarcasm doesn't work in print_.) Anyways, he wasn't the happiest of campers as he drank his coffee with a monotonous look on his face. "There was something I found last night. I was looking at different coroners reports from random victims and there's an irregularity. In some cases, there's body parts' missing. Vital organs or a finger or chunks of hair. But there's never the same thing."

"Sounds like a really messed up attempt of Frankenstein." Dean scoffed.

"But that's it, the patterns broken. Why is it taking random things? Ghosts and other things tend to follow a pattern, right? Well this breaks it." I said.

Sam remained quiet and pensive. He was searching for something, his brow furrowed deeply he stood up and paced across the room and back again. "Was there always something missing from the bodies?" Sam asked.

"No, there's several that were in pristine condition… 'cept for the whole 'being dead' thing." I shook my head.

"This makes no sense." Sam frowned.

"Unless someone's controlling whatever it is." Dean spoke up. "Then they'd be able to make it break it's pattern. It's keeping the police confused." He pointed out.

"The only way we're going to know for sure what's going on then, is to set up a trap." I spoke up. "The eye witnesses hardly ever got a good look at whatever it was and this way, we know for sure what it was. The eye witnesses also barely even know what was going on, they all said that they felt queasy and could barely see."

Sam was nodding a bit and looking at the papers. "She's right, 9 out of 10 of them account it as 'a dark shadow'." He looked up to Dean.

Dean gave a big sigh. "Yah, alright. Let's do this." He grumbled.

**All of my regret  
Will wash away somehow  
But I cannot forget  
the way I feel right now**

So, somehow I got roped into being the bait. I really have no idea how, but it happened so I had to patrol about 16 blocks (just for one letter) that the thing might be attacking at. They were following me a far enough distance behind that they hoped they wouldn't be affected by whatever made all of the eye witnesses be put out of action… somewhat. It was about 3 o'clock in the morning on my 3rd walk around and I was getting tired of it all, the walking, the dark and the being tired. Every few seconds I'd trip over something and have to catch myself on a wall, or a lamppost or 50 of the time I'd just fall flat on my face. So yes, it was a bit hard to notice when I started to get a bit weaker and loose control of my extremities, until bam, I was down and out for the count. Totally unconscious I had no idea that the 'dark shadow' was approaching and that Sam and Dean could do little but shoot at it.

I really have no idea what happened, but as I've been informed by the two boys this is how it panned out.

I was conked out on the ground, and Sam and Dean had to move fast because the thing was moving in for the kill. If they moved any closer though they started to feel dizzy and if they ended up like I did well, we'd all be screwed. So they started taking random shots at the thing, which managed to chase it off for a bit. Blah blah blah, they rushed forward to make sure that I was alright, and they got me back to the motel room where I was left all alone while they went and played the superheros. They figured out a way to kill the damn thing, I couldn't quite understand how through Sam's geel speech, but I pretended to. Anyways… I had to wake up sooner or later and it was a sooner rather than later. Dean was sitting by my bed, asleep and I had to smile at that. I reached out and touched his knee. He jumped awake, making a quick karate chop movement.

"Barbies!" he mumbled a bit.

**In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Yeah, these twisted turns of fate  
Time falls away  
Yeah, but these small hours,  
These small hours  
Still remain**

"Hey there." I said, sitting up.

"Oh, you're awake." Dean sounded surprised. "How do you feel?" he asked

"Fine." I said. "How long've you been sitting there?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

"Probably a few hours." Dean admitted, scratching the back of his head a bit.

"You shouldn't have. I'd wouldda been fine." I said, feeling bad and happy all at the same time, he cared enough to sit by my bedside. That had to say something. Or maybe he did it for all of the girls he knew. I dunno, it just made me feel happy.

"Sam said there might be side affects. I wanted to make sure there wasn't any." Dean said, clearing his throat and trying to cover up the fact that maybe, just maybe, he had been kind of concerned for me.

"Thanks." I said.

"It was my pleasure." Dean said, leaning in close and kissing me.

**Yeah, oh they still remain  
These little wonders  
All these twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders**

Maybe it was a little bit sudden, and unexpected. But I was in love with this man, and he sure as hell seemed to be somewhat in love with me too, so maybe, just maybe this was going to work out better than I or anyone else originally thought.

**  
Still remain**


End file.
